Kamen Rider Decade: The Huntik Saga
by Legend Red
Summary: This is basically a reimagining of Kamen Rider Decade featuring the cast of Huntik. Lok/Sophie and Dante/Zhalia later on. Rated K for now, rated T later. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first story on this site. This is basically my version of Kamen Rider Decade featuring the cast of Huntik: Secrets And Seekers instead of the main characters from said show. Note that I don't own the aforementioned show, it belongs to their respective owners. Without further ado, here is the first chapter:

A young strawberry blond haired Caucasian girl stands in the middle of a rock quarry. No one was around, until several explosions went off around her. Soon there were over a hundred masked men in armor. These were the Kamen Riders of the ten Rider Worlds. All battling each other in a Rider War or a Rider Battle Royal. Soon Kamen Riders Ryuki and Ryuga entered the fray with their Contract Beasts. However they were taken down by Kamen Riders Kiva and Den-O's vehicles, The DenLiner and Castle Doran.

The battle continued to rage amongst the Riders. Till they were all dead. Then out of the blue, a new Rider appeared. He was black and pink with a X on both shoulders. The eyes on his helmet is green and bug like. His motif is a striped shield bug. Judging by the "stripes" on his helmet. The girl looks at the Rider and says "Decade..."

Soon, Sophie Casterwill, the girl who had this dream, woke up from this dream.

"Decade", she said. Then, her butler, LeBlanche, appeared.

"Sophie", he said, "Lok wants to talk to you downstairs." Then, he left the room. Sophie soon followed.

Downstairs, Lok was there, wanting Sophie to come over to his house to help him study for some test they were going to have soon. Sophie agreed and they went to his house.

Once there, they went to look for some textbooks when suddenly, a vase from the top shelf fell into the floor.

"No!", Lok screamed as it fell to the ground. It shattered when it hit the floor, revealing a white-colored book with a black stripe on it. On that stripe, there was a pink face that was shaped like a bar code. "Huh", said Lok "What is this?". He opened up the book to see that they were cards inside, each having an image of something from Sophie's dream.

"I recognize these", Sophie commented, "They're from my dream.".

"What dream?", Lok replied, confused. Before she could reply, monsters began to break into the house. One looked like a humanoid Shark. Another looked like a humanoid Moose. And others looked like a humanoid Horsefly, a humanoid Rat, a humanoid Mantis, and a humanoid Jellyfish. They charged towards Sophie. Lok tried to protect her, but he was warped into another dimension, where a young, Japanese man appeared.

"Lok," said the man, " I am Wataru Kurenai.".

"Wataru?", replied Lok.

"Yes", replied Wataru, "You have been summoned here because the Nine Worlds have been merging, and it's up to you to stop it.".

"How?", replied Lok.

"You must become Decade."

"Decade?". Before Wataru could reply, Lok returned to his house, where the monsters were attacking Sophie.

"Sophie!", screamed Lok. Soon, he found out that he was wearing a belt on his waist. Then, he got the book with the cards and got a card that said Decade. He opened the sides of the belt buckle, revealing a slot on it.

"Henshin!", screamed Lok, as he inserted the card into the belt. "Kamen Ride!", the belt said. Soon, he closed the sides. "Decade!", the belt said as nine silhouettes appeared and came towards Lok, transforming him into the suit. Soon, the bars appeared and it was attached to his face, thus making the color appear on his shoulder pads, chest, and legs. He came towards the monsters and attacked them, allowing Sophie to leave the room unharmed. Then, he decided to use his first change card as he inserted the card into the belt.

"Kamen Ride!", the belt said, "Kuuga!". Lok transformed into Kamen Rider Kuuga. He began to attack the monsters again. Then, he decided to use another card.

"Form Ride!", said the belt, "Kuuga Dragon!". Lok transformed into Dragon Form. Soon, the Dragon Rod appeared in Lok's hands and he used it to hit the monsters multiple times before he decides to finish them off with a final blow to each. Soon, they all fell down and exploded. Soon, the Kuuga cards cam flying out of the belt and turned gray.

"Great", said Lok, sarcastically. Then, Sophie, LeBlanche, and Santiago came into the room. They showed a painting on the wall, showing a mountain behind a city with police cars.

Chapter 2 coming soon. Read and Review please. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Here is the summary for this chapter: Lok and co. enter the World of Kuuga, where he discovers that the rider in this world is the same rider he used to fight the Neo Fangires (The monsters from the first chapter). Then, he meets a member of Dai Shocker (A certain Decade hater comes to mind.). Like I said before, I don't own Huntik or Kamen Rider. Here is the second chapter. Edit: I will be respond to my reviews at the start of every chapter.

To DragonPhoenix16: Thank you. And I will do that.

"What is that?", Sophie asked when she saw the portrait on the wall. "I think we're in the city in the portrait."

"I'll go investigate.", said Lok as he went outside. Soon, he stepped out of his house to discover that he was wearing a police officer's uniform, complete with a handgun and walkie talkie. He hopped on the Decader on went to find out more about where they were.

When he reached Town Square, he saw Kuuga, the same rider he used to destroy the Neo Fangires a few moments ago, fighting against two monsters. One was modeled after a water flea and the other was modeled after a spider. Also there were many police officers, presumably other members of the Science Police.

"No one said that we were getting a new officer.", said a police officer, presumably the commissioner, "Anyway, what's your name, kid?"

"Lok Lambert", Lok replied.

"Commissioner Walter Ayers", the officer replied, "Nice to have you on the force." Then, Kuuga threw the monsters into the warehouse behind them.

"Chou Henshin!", Kuuga screamed as his armor turned blue in color. He picks up a steel rod on the ground and transforms it into the Dragon Rod. Then, he jumped up and pointed the rod towards the spider monster, hitting it in the chest. Soon, a symbol appeared on it's chest and it exploded, forcing the water flea monster to run.

"Chou Henshin!", Kuuga screams as his armor turned green in color.

"Kuuga!", said Walter as he ran into the warehouse, "Use this!". He throws his handgun towards Kuuga and he catches it, changing it into the Pegasus Bowgun. He aimed the bowgun at the water flea monster and pulled the handle back, firing a blast towards the monster. It hits the monster and it explodes. Kuuga dehenshins to reveal that a woman was really Kuuga. She had blue hair and brown eyes.

"So," Lok said, "Are you Kuuga?".

"Yes. I'm Zhalia Moon. And you?"

"Lok Lambert," he replies, "and what were those monsters?"

"Grongi"

"Grongi?". Before Zhalia could tell Lok about the Grongi, a man appeared from a gray wall. He looked old, and had a round appearance.

"Decade," he said "I am The Professor, a member of Dai Shocker, an organization made to conquer the worlds, and you stand in our way. So they sent me to kill you."

"How?", Lok asked.

"By doing this", he replied. He snapped his fingers, and a gray wall appeared. Two riders came out of that wall. They looked similar to each other because they were modeled after grasshoppers. One was purple in color, and the other was green in color.

"Say hello to Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper.", The Professor said. "Have fun.". With that, he went into a gray wall. Soon, Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper started to move towards Lok and Zhalia.

"Henshin!", they said. "Kamen Ride!", said the DecaDriver, "Decade!", as they henshined. Soon, they ran towards Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper.

End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon. Read and Review.


End file.
